


Unwind

by Dark_Labyrinth



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:59:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Labyrinth/pseuds/Dark_Labyrinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus needs to relax after a long Quidditch game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwind

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and settings are the property of JK Rowling, unless otherwise specified. Original characters and settings are the sole property of the authors and may not be used without permission. I don’t own the characters; I just found them shiny and felt the need to play with them. I promise to put them back when I am done.

Albus had finally joined the Gryffindor Quidditch team in fourth year. He loved the sport, but he didn’t want to play because he could never live up to his father. His dad never pressured him to try out but he was very pleased when he did, buying him the Nimbus 3000 as soon as he’d received the owl. His position had started as Chaser, and he liked it. He liked dodging bludgers and scoring points. But the first game of the season in his sixth year their Seeker got knocked off her broom in the first ten minutes of the match. Albus continued playing until a flash of gold caught his attention to his left. His eyes immediately found Ravenclaw’s seeker and he was on the other side of the pitch. Albus darted after the snitch and caught it before his own teammates even knew what was going on. 

Needless to say, Albus was now the Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. They were on the last game of the season, this win securing the House cup and it was pouring down rain. Slytherin’s team was looking good and keeping the favored Gryffindor’s on their toes. After six hours though, they were all wearing down and had to break to take some Pepperup Potion. Feeling his second wind kicking in, Albus flew around the pitch at top speed. His eyes darting back and forth for some sign of the snitch. By the eighth hour lightning had joined the rain and they found themselves dodging stray bolts and it was during one sharp dodge that the lightning reflected off something small and off to his right. 

Albus tore through the rain, his robes getting singed as he whizzed past the lightning. It was the snitch. Michael Bulstrode, Slytherin’s seeker was on his tail. Albus leaned forward, urging his broom faster while Bulstrode did his best to try to keep up. The rain was heavy and if he hadn’t had his eyes locked on the small snitch he’d have lost it. He heard the slap of rain a second before he saw the bludger and banked right hard, he heard the crack as Bulstrode’s broom got hit. His eyes immediately went to where the snitch should be and he breathed a sigh of relief to catch sight of it. 

He was off again. It took him over five minutes to finally close his fingers around the struggling snitch. There was a roar from the crowd, and he realized that they were all still there. In all honesty he’d blocked them out and thought maybe they had gone in to warm hearths and blankets. But no, the entire school was still in the stands and were quickly rushing out to the field when he landed. 

Albus felt his knees give out as soon as he got off his broom. An arm quickly went about his waist and he turned his head to see his favorite Slytherin. His face flushed and he smiled softly at Scorpius. They had been friends since the first train ride to school. 

“My house is going to be very displeased that I’m here with you, Potter,” Scorpius drawled. Albus knew he was teasing, there wasn’t as much house separation as when their father’s attended school. Sure, they’d be sore they lost, but their houses had given up trying to keep the two apart. 

“Well, we wouldn’t want that now, would we?” That was all he could get out before his teammates were hoisting him onto their shoulders and marching him off to the tent they got dressed in outside the pitch. Albus started laughing and turned to see Scorpius collecting his broom. “C’mon!” he yelled. 

The rain still hammered around them but nobody seemed to notice. Once inside the tent Albus was set up on one of the benches and everyone congratulated him and thanked him for ending the game. The praise continued and his eyes went to the flap in the tent when it opened to reveal white blond hair sticking out of a hooded cloak and a lean frame. His team had gotten used to Scorpius joining them and they only ribbed him a little about his houses skills. 

Scorpius couldn’t help but smile when Albus finally caught the snitch. Even though it meant he beat his own house, he was happy to see him win. His friend was always so vibrant when he did something extraordinary. He picked up Albus’ broom and slowly followed the loud Gryffindor’s to their tent. His mind taking him back to that first ride to school. 

They both knew who the other was and when Albus had wandered into his car and asked to sit down, it was with a skeptic nod that Scorpius agreed. He eyed the other boy, waiting for some snide remark that some of the other kids had given him. Instead he was reaching into his pocket and offering him some of his Chocolate Frogs. Before he knew it they were talking about nothing in particular. Neither mentioned the other’s father and it was an almost unspoken rule between them that they never broke. 

He pushed open the flap to the tent to rowdy Gryffindors and only a few snide remarks. He smiled and just shook his head as he made his way over to his friend. “Thought you might want this,” he said setting Albus’ broom against the bench next to where he sat. He moved to the other side and sat down. 

Albus was always in awe at how graceful Scorpius was. He watched the way he moved to his side and sat down as if he was sitting in the most luxurious seat instead of a narrow wooden bench. “Thanks, the guys got a little carried away.” 

“And they carried their star Seeker off without even bothering to gather his broom? A brilliant lot.” Scorpius pulled his wand and did a quick drying charm on his cloak and pulled his hood down. “I suppose you’ll be expected to go to the party I am sure they are throwing for you.” 

Albus gave him a crooked smile and shrugged. “I’d rather just stay here with you.” 

Scorpius smirked and cocked his eyebrow at him. “I think that can be arranged.” 

Albus’ heart hammered in his chest and he took his time removing his boots and Quidditch robe. His team was already changed and he was still in his gear. “Don’t take too long, Albus. Roxanne is planning on nicking some food from the kitchens.” 

“We’ll be up in a bit,” Albus called out. 

Once the last of them left it he couldn’t control himself any longer. Albus reached for Scorpius and pulled him into a deep kiss. He licked at his lips, whining until his lips parted for him and he was delving into his warmth. One hand buried into the long soft strands of his best friend, his lover, his boyfriend. 

Scorpius squeaked when Albus yanked him to him. He cursed himself internally for that atrocious girlish noise, but was soon surrendering to a kiss that stirred his body. A hot tongue pushed at his lips and he opened them for the seeking tongue. 

Hands ripped at clothing and Scorpius cursed at the Quidditch gear he usually loved to see Albus in. Now it was just an annoyance between him and what he wanted. He slid off the seat and was between Albus’ legs before the brunette could fight him. 

He’d already worked open the trousers and was yanking them down. Scorpius smirked at Albus when he hissed at the cool air of the tent biting his exposed sex. “I think you should relax… After such a long game, you must be exhausted.” He couldn’t help but tease him. 

Albus had control one second and the next he was at the mercy of his boyfriend. Yet another thing he was in awe of. But he didn’t fight it, in fact, he was rather exhausted. 

Slender, pale fingers wrapped around his prick causing Albus to shiver and not with the cold. Rain splattered against the tent and thunder sounded in the background. But the only thing that held his attention was the boy between his legs. 

“Whatever you say.” Then his eyes rolled as Scorpius’ soft pink tongue came out to lap at the head of his arousal. “MMmmm.” Heat blossomed in his groin and fire licked up his spine. “Scor… Scorpius…” 

Scorpius loved making Albus come undone for him. They’d only started sexually exploring one another at Christmas Holiday, when Albus came to spend it at Malfoy Manor. But Scorpius had found that Albus’ appetite had matched his own and they were shagging every chance they got. 

Scorpius started sucking at the head of his prick, digging his tongue into the weeping slit for the bittersweet taste he had come to love. Finger’s buried in his hair and his nipples beaded on his exposed chest. Albus was always good at getting his clothes off of him quicker than he could his. But he had an unfair advantage being he was in his gear. 

Albus moaned when Scorpius worked his lips down his length. His hands came up to meet his lips and Merlin it felt so good. Another hand cupped his balls and his hips lifted a little from the bench. “Not… not gonna… Nugh… last...” Every nerve ending in his body felt exposed. Albus fought to maintain his control as his boyfriend started bobbing his head. 

Scorpius worked his head and hand faster. He moaned softly around his mouthful and that was all it took to have Albus screaming and bucking up into his mouth. He gagged for a moment and had to lift his head so he wouldn’t choke him. Then his mouth was being filled and he swallowed convulsively around him while Albus screamed his name. 

Albus shivered as his boyfriend sucked him until he was completely spent. His body sagged forward a little and he slipped off the bench and onto Scorpius’ lap. He wrapped his arms loosely about his shoulders and buried his face in his hair. “Sorry.” He had heard him gag a little and hated that he hadn’t learned enough control to not hurt him. 

Scorpius held him tight and pet his hair. He chuckled softly. “I’ll learn to get you down my throat soon. We’ll just have to do that more often.” His voice sounded rough and coarse, unlike his normal smooth tones. He liked that Albus made him sound that way. 

Scorpius’ scratchy voice and the idea of him doing that more made his prick twitch painfully. Albus pulled his head back and gave him a wicked smirk, that probably looked a little more silly than he cared to think. 

“Merlin, Albus. You just came, you can’t be ready to go again.” Scorpius knew that for the lie it was. He’d found he loved his ability to get hard any time he wanted. And well… some times when he didn’t. Scorpius loved teasing him in class, whispering about how good he was during their last encounter. It never failed, Albus would flush and he knew he was hard. 

“Get your trousers off and let’s see,” Albus teased with a slight growl to his voice. He crawled from Scorpius’ lap and lay down on the grass to watch. 

Scorpius pulled himself up to standing. His hands started shaking a little with the idea of what would come next. Albus laying down naked and looking unbelievably sexy was not helping. He fumbled with the button then lowered the zip hastily. He had to pull his pants out a little to get them and his trousers down without pulling his erection down. He toed off his shoes and socks and laid his trousers over the bench. He retrieved his wand and moved to straddle Albus’ hips. 

Albus watched his boyfriend undress and his prick started to fill with the sight. Each bit of slender leg that shown gave him cause to lick his lips then pull his bottom one firmly between his teeth. Scorpius was stunning. Not just attractive, anyone could tell he was attractive. But what they didn’t see was what Albus saw. The way his pale flesh flushed pink when he was aroused, or the way his skin was milky and soft over every inch of his body, or the way his eyes held an almost unsure quality to them at times like this. 

Scorpius cast a charm and a small amount of lube filled his hand. He closed his fist over it and reached behind him and slowly slid a finger inside himself. His eyes fought to stay open and his entire body flushed with what he was doing. He’d never done this with Albus in the room. There had been plenty of times he’d done this while alone and thinking about Albus. He bit his bottom lip and watched him, hoping he would approve. 

Albus felt his eyes round out when he realized what Scorpius was going to do. His chest started heaving and… “Merlin.” His prick twitched and filled to bursting as he watched his boyfriend prepare himself. “Baby… You’re so beautiful.” 

Scorpius blushed at the way Albus looked at him. He could see he was enjoying it and he started slowly rocking himself on to his fingers. He’d added another quickly, rushing to feel Albus inside of him. He whimpered as his finger grazed his prostate and his other hand dropped to his boyfriend’s stomach to balance himself, trapping his wand between his hand and Albus’ flesh. 

Albus found that each day he was falling that much harder in love with his boyfriend. It wasn’t just the sex, it was how either one could do and say things without ever feeling judged. “Scorpius, please…” He was whining with need. He knew how he felt, yet every time he was inside of him it felt better than anything else in the world. 

Scorpius lifted himself up and fisted Albus’ leaking prick. He slid his hand over it a few times to slick it, then he positioned it at his entrance. He held him tight, as he lowered his body. “AAaaaahhh…” He let out a low keen at how unbelievably full he felt. The pressure from being filled was painful, but that quickly gave way to the abundance of pleasure it caused as well. 

Albus felt his body tremble as Scorpius impaled himself on him. He reached his hands out to his thighs and closed his fingers around them. Tight heat gripped at him, squeezed him tight and sucked him inside slowly. “Fuuuughhh. Nugh.” It seemed to take an eternity to feel his lover flush against his body. Albus slid his hands up Scorpius’ thighs until they rested on his hips and he held him down for a moment. “Gimme… Gimme second.” 

Scorpius nodded. He couldn’t have moved if he wanted to. His body clenched around the thick member buried inside of him. “So full.” He realized he’d squeezed his eyes shut, and blinked the twinkling faerie lights out of his vision so he could see his lover. After a moment he moved, slowly lifting his body and lowering it. Albus filled him and pushed past every ridge in his body leaving him breathless and dizzy. 

Each soft rise and fall of his body took Albus deeper. Then Scorpius lifted his knees and planted his feet on the ground and he gave a loud scream as Albus was suddenly so deep inside him he could swear he was pushing at his spine. He started rocking himself, causing his lover’s prick to slide over the nerves inside him that left him a quivering mess. Seed shot from the head of his prick and splashed Albus’ stomach. 

The sound of the rain slapping against the tent was lost to Albus, he was in heaven. There was no other way to describe what it was Scorpius did to him. He was deeper inside of him than he’d ever been, and his lover’s screams brought answering ones of his own. He lifted his feet a little for purchase and started thrusting his hips up to meet him. Suddenly his lover was so tight, his walls clamping down on him and he had to fight to push himself into him. 

Scorpius felt his orgasm pulling at his navel. Another thrust and he screamed, his body convulsed and he fucked himself harder, bouncing up from Albus’ thrusts. Hot ribbons of seed burst from the head of his prick and still Albus fucked him. He was screaming loud and long, trying to stay up with his fingers digging into his lover’s stomach. “Albus!” 

Albus came seconds after Scorpius. His hips pistoned faster until he’d emptied inside of him. He reached up and pulled his boyfriend down to him. He felt him tuck his legs back down and he cuddled him against his chest. “Bloody hell,” he rasped with heavy breaths. 

Scorpius curled against his boyfriend and held tight to him as he could. “Mhmmm…” His entire body was buzzing with sated pleasure. There were moments when he used to wonder if Albus would ever see him the way he had seen Albus. Now he knew he did. They lay there in one another’s arms and he felt the hot sting of tears and couldn’t stop them. “I love you, Albus.” 

Albus felt his throat close at hearing the words he’d been thinking himself. He reached both his hands up and lifted his lover’s face from his chest. The tears on his cheek caught his breath and he quickly kissed them away. “I love you too, Scorpius.” 

It took a while before they slowly untangled and cleaned themselves to get dressed. The entire time Albus couldn’t stop staring at Scorpius. They’d been keeping their romance secret, no more. He was proud of his boyfriend and he didn’t care who knew it. They held hands on the way up to Gryffindor Tower and when they climbed through the portrait hole, Scorpius tried to slip his hand out of Albus’ like usual. This time Albus held tight. “You sure?” Scorpius asked. 

“Never been more sure of anything in my life.” 

Scorpius smiled and blushed and held onto his boyfriend’s hand as they joined the party that was already in progress.


End file.
